Fallout 76 patch 1.2.1.18
Fallout 76: Patch 11 notes – July 16, 2019 Patch 11 is here and brings with it a sizeable list of adjustments and fixes to Adventure Mode and Nuclear Winter. Grab the punch bowl (it's back!) and settle into the full list of patch notes for today's update. Patch highlights * Power Armor Improvements: We've made behind-the-scenes improvements to the Power Armor system to help address lots of bugs. As a result, you may notice your Power Armor pieces have moved into your inventory or Stash. * Item descriptions get a makeover: The descriptions for Legendary items, item mods, and crafting recipes now display all of their current attributes when viewing these items in menus. * Nuclear Winter balance changes: As mentioned a few weeks ago, Patch 11 addresses some of the concerns we saw being reported in regard to certain Perks, like Frog Legs. * Better experiences for new players: We've made several changes to help new players ease into the challenges of the Wasteland during the early hours of the game. These adjustments should make stepping out of Vault 76 a breath of fresh air. * Delicious libations: Patch 11 marks the return of the Punch Bowl. PARTY AT YOUR C.A.M.P.! Patch version Download sizes for this update will be approximately 5.5 GB for consoles and 2.5 GB for PC. * PC: 1.2.1.18 * PS4: 1.2.1.18 * Xbox: 1.2.1.18 General Power armor improvements We've reworked the underlying systems behind Power Armor to address a ton of Power Armor related bugs, improve performance, and help the entire system function more smoothly overall. While most of these are “under the hood” improvements, we believe these changes will help you have better experiences, and encounter fewer issues, while wearing your favorite set of Power Armor. As this brings a significant update to our Power Armor systems, some players may notice the following one-time side effects upon logging in after downloading today's patch: * Power Armor pieces may have been unequipped from Power Armor Chassis you own and moved from your Stash to your inventory, or vice versa. You will need to re-equip those pieces after logging in. * Some players may receive an extra Power Armor chassis or extra Power Armor pieces in their inventory or Stash that weren't present prior to Patch 11. These are items that didn't save correctly when you originally collected them, and the Power Armor improvements mentioned above have restored them. * If you had one or more Power Armor Chassis in your Stash before installing Patch 11, your character may have been moved to a Train Station in the world. This was done to help players who became overencumbered due to Power Armor pieces and chassis moving into their inventory transfer those items back into their Stash without needing to walk home from their current location in the world. Art and graphics * Power Armor: A new animation plays upon entering Power Armor from a Power Armor Station. Atomic Shop * Featured Screen Rework: The Atomic Shop's Featured Screen has received a face lift. Many more items and offers will now appear at once, making it easier to see the current set of featured items at a glance. * Basic Repair Kits: When purchasing Basic Repair Kits, players can now select which character they'd like to receive them. C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Bulk Junk: The “Scrap All Junk” option no longer automatically scraps Bulk Junk at Workbenches. Bulk Junk will continue to be automatically scrapped for necessary components while Crafting or Repairing. * Punch Bowl: Party on! Players can once again add alcohol to, or drink alcohol from, Punch Bowls. * .44 Pistol: Nuclear Material has been replaced by Gears in the crafting requirements for all .44 Pistol mods except the Prime Receiver. * Ski Sword: The crafting requirements for the Skate Mod have been reduced and the Makeshift Warrior Perk requirement has been removed. Design and gameplay * Loot: Legendary items dropped as loot by a legendary enemy will now appear much quicker on that enemy's corpse. * Loot: Deathclaws now have a chance to drop Deathclaw Hides on death. * Loot: Acid can now drop as loot when killing Cave Crickets. * Respawn: Dying in an interior location, such as The Burrows, now automatically respawns players near where they entered that location in most cases. * Spoilage: All raw Food items and Fluxes now last 50% longer before spoiling. * Spoilage: Fast Traveling no longer causes Food and Drinks to take Condition loss. * Stealth Boys: Can now be used while wearing Power Armor. User interface * Combat: A slight blurring effect now appears on screen when taking damage to better indicate that the character experiencing pain. * Item Descriptions: Additional information is now displayed in the menus for Legendary items, Mods, and Recipes. ** When selecting a Legendary item in trade, vending, or container menus, all of its Legendary Attributes now appear instead of just the first. ** When inspecting a Recipe or Mod the description for the resulting item now appears under the item's name. ** When selecting a Recipe or Mod in trade, vending, or container menus, the description for the resulting item now appears above the item's stats. * Instruments: Players can now rotate the game camera while playing musical instruments. * Map: Improved Map marker ordering and selection to help address how icons are highlighted when several markers overlap each other on the Map. * Purveyor: Weapon and Armor model previews now appear in the Purveyor's trade menu when browsing item categories. * Settings: An "Enable Power Armor HUD" option has been added to the Display settings, which can be toggled to decide whether to display the Power Armor HUD or the standard HUD while wearing Power Armor. ** Disabling this setting will cause the Quick-Boy menu to display when viewing the Pip-Boy. Gameplay improvements for new players We've made a number of changes to the early-game to help Dwellers who are just stepping out of Vault 76 better adapt to life in the Wasteland. * C.A.M.P. Deployment: Redeploying a camp shortly after a deployment no longer incurs a Caps penalty. * Challenges: The rewards for many early-game Challenges have been reworked and now award items that will help a new player survive, such as Aid, Weapons, Armor, and etc., instead of Atoms. * Diseases: Players must now be level 15 or higher to receive a disease. * Enemies: Some enemy difficulties have been adjusted: ** Ash Heap: The level range for creature spawns has been reduced from 15 – 35 to 15 – 20 in the following locations: *** Belching Betty, Ashforge, and The Rusty Pick. ** Savage Divide: The level range for creature spawns has been reduced from 15 – 99 to 15 – 25 in the following locations: ** Top of the World, Pleasant Valley Ski Resort, Pleasant Valley Cabins, Pleasant Valley Train Station, NAR Regional, Fissure Site Tau, Cliffwatch, South Cutthroat Camp, and Beckwith Farm. ** Toxic Valley: The level range for creature spawns has been reduced from 10 - 25 to 10 – 15 in the following locations: *** Cobbleton Farm, Becker Farm, Grafton, Clarksburg, Eastern Regional Pen, and Smith Farm. * Events: Fertile Soil now triggers in a smaller area and is confined to the Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center. * Fast Travel: Cap costs when Fast Traveling have been reduced for players under level 25. * Holotapes: Government Supply Requisition Holotapes will no longer spawn in Flatwoods and cannot be looted by players who have not yet reached level 10 or higher. * Random Encounters: Removed a random encounter that could cause a large group of Level 5 Protectrons to spawn for low level players on the road to Flatwoods. Nuclear Winter balance Perks * Frog Legs: Jumping in rapid succession now temporarily reduces maximum jump height and requires a short rest to recuperate. * Master Perk Cards: Select Master Perk Cards have received bonus damage reductions. ** Commando Master ** Heavy Gunner Master ** Guerrilla Master ** Rifleman Master ** Shotgun Master ** Demolition Expert ** Dev Note: In general, these Perk Cards were too powerful and began to feel more like required picks than options. So, we've balanced them out to better reflect their cost value. Weapons * Explosive Weapons: Greatly increased the damage that explosive weapons deal against C.A.M.P. objects and Structures. * Laser Auto Pistol: The Laser Auto pistol no longer fires multiple beams per shot. * Scoped Hunting Rifle: Reduced the size Scoped Hunting Rifle's magazine from 5 to 1. ** Dev Note: This change will help the scoped gunplay of this weapon feel smoother and does not negatively affect its DPS. Adventure mode and Survival mode bug fixes Art and graphics * Environment: Fixed several locations where enemies could become stuck. * Environment: Adjusted a few objects that could clip into the terrain or other environment objects inside Abandoned Mine Shaft Elaine. * Environment: Adjusted objects in several locations where players could become stuck. * Environment: Fixed an issue that could cause a player to clip through a table in a garage in Sutton. * Environment: The security door latch on a shed across the street from Mama Dolce's is no longer floating. * Graphics: Tracer rounds fired by a Hunting Rifle with the Scorched Killer's mod now display the correct visual effects. * Graphics: The art for the Cannibal Perk no longer flickers when it is not actively being highlighted by the player in the Perk menu. * Graphics: Eyebots in the Arktos Pharma Biome Labs have received updated paint to match other bots in the area. * Lighting: Replaced a lightbulb above one of the bathroom stalls in Watoga High School. C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Blueprints: Fixed an issue that would cause some "floating errors" while trying to place a blueprint. * Blueprints: Addressed a rare issue that could prevent the player from building in their C.A.M.P. * Blueprints: C.A.M.P and Workshop Blueprints names are now sorted alphabetically in the list. * Cooking Stove: The Red Enamel variant of the Cooking Stove now correctly indicates that it is an Atomic Shop item in the Build Menu. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit allowing players to place a C.A.M.P. in an unintended area in Charleston. * Fasnacht Objects: Adjusted several Fasnacht-themed C.A.M.P. objects to reduce instances that could result in clipping. * Foundations: Can no longer be placed entirely underground. * Foundations: Fixed several issues related to Foundations that could result in errors like "Part of this structure would be inaccessible". * Keypads: Fixed an issue that would sometimes prevent certain keypads from being interactive. * Locks: Players can now correctly change the Lockpicking difficulty of a locked object without needing to first remove the Lock. * Modify: Repeatedly selecting and deselecting objects in the Modify menu no longer sometimes causes the player to become stuck editing an object. * Radios: Now play audio immediately after they are powered on. * Repair: Pioneer Scout Posters and Banners can now be repaired. * Wall Décor: Fixed an issue that could cause Wall Décor items to appear to float in certain situations. * Wall Décor: Addressed an issue that could prevent objects from being placed on Walls correctly. * Walls: Fixed a bug preventing to place a half-wall on top of another half-wall when it's placed on a foundation. * Waving Santa: No longer continues to play sound effects after it has been toggled off or becomes unpowered. * Workshops: Fixed an issue where resource amounts in the UI would not update after repairing a workshop item outside of build mode. Challenges * General: To earn credit for Challenges that require players to kill creatures, like the "Kill Different Types of Tough Enemies" Challenge, they no longer need to land the killing blow. ** When a creature is killed, players who dealt enough damage to earn experience will now receive Challenge credit, even if another player scores the final hit. * Combat: The rewards displayed after completing the “Craft Some Ammo” challenge now correctly list “Gunpowder”. * World: The Metalworker Possum Badge subchallenge “Visit New River Gorge” has been removed. * World: Fixed an issue preventing several Musician Possum Badge subchallenges from completing correctly when playing various Instruments. * World: Removed several Photographer Possum Badge subchallenges that were difficult to complete. * World: Changed the word “Collect” to “Acquire” in the Collector Possum Badge subchallenge descriptions. Enemies * A.I.: Implemented an improvement to help reduce cases where creatures could become stuck in a non-responsive state. * Anglers: Fixed an issue that could cause Anglers to flee from players it could not reach rather than using its ranged attack. * Robobrains: Can no longer spawn stuck inside Protectron Pods in Atlas Observatory. * Sentry Bots: Legendary Sentry Bots no longer explode twice on death. * Ticks: Ticks no longer are full of blood of bloodless enemies or structures. Items * Bloodied: Weapons with the Bloodied Legendary Mod now displayed the correct amount of damage in the Pip-Boy as the player takes or heals damage. This was a visual issue and the Mod's actual damage values have not been changed. * Brain Bombs: Brain Bombs now correctly have a Condition bar and can spoil like other Food items. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit that could cause a Magazine or Bobblehead to become duplicated. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit that could prevent the player from being killed by Radiation damage. * Gauss Rife: The Shielded Barrel mod description now correctly states that it provides “Superior Range” when applied. * Handmade Rifle: The Drum Magazine Mod for the Handmade rifle now correctly increases the Handmade Rifle's ammo capacity by 50%, which is consistent with Drum Magazine mods for other weapons. * Iguana Soup: Iguana Bits are now required to craft Iguana Soup, rather than Squirrel Bits. * Marine Armor: The recipe for the "Dense Marine Armor Torso" mod is now properly labeled. * Plasma Weapons: Fixed an issue that could sometimes cause Plasma Weapon attacks to pass through a target without dealing damage. * Power Armor: The Targeting HUD mod for X-01 Power Armor will no longer appear as an option in the Power Armor Station menu if the player has not yet learned the required Plan. * Power Armor: When the Stealth Boy Power Armor mod's Stealth Field is active, its effect description in the Pip-Boy's Effects tab now correctly lists that it drains Action Points. * Power Armor: Broken pieces of Armor will now remain equipped when exiting Power Armor. * Power Armor: Repeatedly entering and exiting a set of Power Armor in a Power Armor Station no longer sometimes causes the player to become stuck in their Power Armor. * Power Armor: Stimpaks can no longer be used if the player's health is already full while wearing Power Armor. * ProSnap Deluxe Camera: Fixed an issue that could prevent the player from transferring their Camera into their Stash. * Pump Action Shotguns: Applying the Responder's paint to a Pump Action Shotgun now correctly adds “Responder's” to the weapon's name. * Scorched Ashes: Removed two piles of Scorched Ashes from the church in Helvetia that could be consumed but had no other function. * Ultracite Laser Gun: No longer appears to fire Plasma projectiles after applying the Automatic mod. * Weapons: Oil Spills can now be ignited by a wider variety of weapons. Quest and events * Defend Monongah Power Plant: Adjusted enemy spawns when defending the Monongah Power Plant Workshop so that attackers will approach from the outskirts of the Workshop. * Free Range: Addressed several issues that could block Brahmin movement during the Free Range event. * Line in the Sand: Scorched no longer begin attacking Allegheny Asylum before the event begins. * Line in the Sand: Adjusted a Scorchbeast spawn location during the event. * Line in the Sand: Scorched that are spawned during the event now more reliably receive quest objective markers. * Possum Junior Roboticist Tour: Logging out before visiting the first tour stop no longer causes voiceover lines to replay when logging back in. * Project Paradise: Fixed an issue causing enemies to spawn continuously during the Project Paradise Event. * Project Paradise: Fixed an issue that could cause Moist Radkelp to persist indefinitely the player's inventory after completing “Radkelp in Habitat C” objective. * Safe for Work: Removed a copy of the “Patrol 4: Medical Center” Holotape that did not work correctly. * The Order of the Tadpole: Fixed an issue that could prevent the player from restarting or completing the “Listen to Scout Leader Jaggy” objective correctly if they died while Scout Leader Jaggy was speaking. * Unsolved: Picnic Panic: Removed an extra copy of Mary's Diary Page. * Unsolved: Picnic Panic: Addressed issues that could result in lost Quest progress or duplicate Quest items. Performance and stability * Loading: Attempting to report a player while loading into a world no longer sometimes causes an infinite loading screen. * Performance: Reduced the time it takes to return to the Main Menu after leaving a world. * Performance: Addressed a performance issue relating to Quest items. Perks * Pain Train: The effects of Pain Train no longer hit NPCs or creatures who are not hostile to the player. Sound * Frog Jar: Attempting to interact with an empty Frog Jar in the player's inventory no longer cause frog sound effects to play. * Gunfire: Fixed an issue in all game modes that could cause gunfire sound effects to loop endlessly. * Legendary Exchange Machine: Reduced the volume of Legendary Exchange Machine sound effects. * Pioneer Scouts Swimming Test: Voiceover processing has been added to the Swimming Instructor's line that plays when the player attempts the test without a swimsuit. * Scout Leader Jaggy: Voiceover processing has been added to Scout Leader Jaggy's first line of dialogue. * Weapon Impacts: The Rolling Pin, Bone Club, and Ski Sword now play sound effects that more closely match their weapon types when striking enemies. * Workbenches: Tinker's and Brewing Workbenches no longer play sound effects endlessly if the Workbench owner leaves the world while it's being used by another player. User interface * General: Fixed typos across several areas of the game. * Atomic Shop: The Atomic Shop's top navigation bar no longer remains visible behind the purchase confirmation screen when purchasing Atoms. * Atomic Shop: On Xbox, the left-hand category list no longer displays incorrectly after scrolling to the bottom of the list and then back up. * Atomic Shop: Fixed an issue where the "Need Atoms" prompt in the Atomic Shop could remain visible when trying to back out of the prompt. * Change Appearance: Addressed an issue preventing skin color from applying to a character's face in the Change Appearance menu. * Combat: Using the Quick Swap button now more consistently switches to an alternate weapon, and no longer swaps to broken or unusable weapons. * Combat: Damage indicators now appear on-screen when hit by a missile launcher, plasma gun, or other weapon projectiles. * Combat: Hit markers will now correctly appear when damaging destructible objects, such as the Strangler Heart during the Heart of the Enemy Daily Quest. * Controls: On Xbox, resetting the controls to default settings and then joining a Survival mode world no longer sometimes prevents the player from accessing Containers or Workbenches. * Controls: Fixed an issue that could cause the controls to become unresponsive when interacting with a Power Armor Station while sprinting with a ranged weapon equipped. * Dropped Loot: The objective to “Retrieve your dropped loot” that appears on death now only completes once all dropped loot has been taken. * Fermenter: Condition bars are no longer displayed on items that have been assigned to a Vending Machine when viewing the item list from a Fermenter. * Fermenter: Attempting to assign a fully fermented drink to the Fermenter no longer causes a C.A.M.P. budget-related error message to display. * HUD: Removed a series of dashes that could appear in the top-left corner of the screen when playing in 16:10 resolutions. * Inspect: Weapons that have alternate appearances from their base models, such as Enclave and Ultracite weapons, now display correctly in the Inspect menu. * Localization: The word “Free!” is no longer truncated on free items in the Atomic Shop when running the game client in languages other than English. * Map: Adjusted Wanted icons so they are less likely to prevent interactions with nearby Map markers. * Map: A large Nuke Zone indicator will no longer appear over a normal Nuke Zone indicator on the Map after switching to Adventure mode from Nuclear Winter. * Pacifist Mode: No longer appears enabled for characters below level 5 in Adventure Mode after playing a Nuclear Winter match. * Personal Terminal: Fixed an issue that could prevent currently available Daily Quests from appearing under the Biv entry in the Personal Terminal. * Pip-Boy: Junk item component counts no longer display 0 in the Pip-Boy's Component View after joining a world. * Respawn: Players can now correctly respawn at their C.A.M.P.s when they are overencumbered. * Rewards: Ammo and other items are no longer sometimes split into multiple entries in the rewards list that appears after completing a Quest or Event. * Scrapping: When choosing "Scrap All Junk" at a workbench, the component list is now sorted alphabetically. * Sorting: Fixed an issue that prevented the sort-by-spoil option from working correctly in Container, Vendors, and Trade menus. Additionally, the sort-by-spoil option now places the lowest-condition items at the top of the list, so it's easier to find items that are nearly expired. * Trade: The “Requested” label now correctly displays in the Trade menu. * Tutorials: The Brewing Station tutorial no longer reappears after disconnecting and logging back in. * Vending: If a player buys the same type of item multiple times from another player's Vending Machine, like stacks of .308 Ammo, the seller will now correctly receive separate notifications displaying the amount sold each time, rather than the total amount sold across all of those transactions. * Vending: When using a Vending Machine, the items assigned to that machine now correctly sort to the top of the list. * Vending: Fixed an issue that could prevent players from scrolling through their inventory to mark additional items for sale in a Vending Machine. * Vending: Fix an issue where vending information is incorrectly cleared when the character is loaded. * Vending: Fixed an issue where sometimes players would remain in the player vending menu if the camp was moved or the vending machine was scrapped or stored. Nuclear Winter bug fixes Art and graphics * Graphics: Smoke visual effects in the Storm no longer move in the wrong direction the first time the play area constricts. * Graphics: Fixed an issue that could prevent nuclear blast visual effects from appearing in third person view. * Graphics: Clouds in the Storm no longer occasionally change colors or flicker. * Grass: Now visually burns after the Storm passes over the player. C.A.M.P. * Lamps: When placed in players' C.A.M.P.s, lamps can no longer be activated during Nuclear Winter matches. * Statues: Hero of the Wasteland Statues in players' C.A.M.P.s can no longer be activated during Nuclear Winter matches. * Turrets: Can now correctly deal damage to enemy structures that were built using a Quick Kit. Environment * Duffle Bags: Players can now walk through Duffle Bags dropped by other players on death. * New River Gorge: Adjusted objects in a location in New River Gorge where players could become stuck. Items * Automatic Laser Rifles: Automatic Laser Rifles now correctly benefit from Commando Perks rather than Rifleman Perks. * Duffle Bags: Players will now drop a duffle bag if disconnected. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit affecting an issue of Grognak the Barbarian Magazine. * Minigun: The Shredder mod can no longer be used to damage or kill other characters during Nuclear Winter matches. * Power Armor: Adjusted a Power Armor spawn location at New River Gorge Resort to prevent a potential animation issue. * Power Armor: Players no longer sometimes appear to slide or float when entering Power Armor. * Power Armor: Addressed an issue that could cause certain Power Armor paints to be replaced by the War Rider paint during Nuclear Winter matches. * Western Revolvers: Fixed an issue that could cause a Scoped Western Revolver to incorrectly spawn as an unmodded Western Revolver. Performance and stability * Login: Fixed an issue that could cause some players to become logged out after every Nuclear Winter match. * Stability: Addressed an issue that could cause players to become disconnected during Nuclear Winter matches when building in their C.A.M.P.s. * Performance: Implemented an improvement affecting memory usage. Perks * Bullet Shield: No longer displays its bonus resistance notification every time the player fires a heavy weapon in Nuclear Winter. * Ground Pounder: Fixed an issue causing Ground Pounder to not work with Automatic Combat Rifles. * Last Laugh: Grenades dropped when a player with Last Laugh is downed can no longer damage the player that dropped them. * Lock Detector: Has been renamed “Hack Detector” to reduce confusion about this Perk Card's functionality. Sound * Vault 51: The volume of impact sound effects has been reduced for punches thrown by candidates inside Vault 51. User interface * Exploit: Addressed an exploit related to Reviving another player. * Localization: Fixed an issue that caused three-digit Overseer Ranks to display incorrectly in Chinese and Korean. * Localization: Fixed an issue in Chinese versions that would cause The Storm's movement timer to display incorrectly while in Spectator mode. * Match Summary: Team Placement text no longer flickers when opening and closing the Spectator menu on the Match Summary screen. * Match Summary: Upcoming rewards are no longer missing icons on the match summary screen. * Nameplates: Enemy nameplates and health now only appear to players who have damaged them within the last 5 seconds. * Nameplates: Teammate nameplates will no longer follow players when they are spectating. * Revive: Fixed an issue that could cause a revive attempt to fail even though it appeared successful. * Revive: Fixed a rare issue where players could be revived with incorrect amounts of health. * Select Deployment: The "Select Deployment Location" button will no longer display after the spawn countdown timer concludes. * Social: On PS4, disconnecting and reconnecting while queuing for a Nuclear Winter match no longer causes issues with sign in or Social Menu functionality. * Sorting: The sort-by-spoil option no longer incorrectly appears, and Aid items can now only be sorted by weight. * Terminals: Can no longer be activated in the same moment that the “Select Deployment Location” screen appears. Category:Fallout 76 patches